The Collection of War
by Sulkon088
Summary: Prologue comming soon
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

By UNSC Military Historian Arnold Heseltine (active duty 2549-2570)

Earth Reconstruction Commission

Special order of Director William Stealtin

This collection is being compiled to eventually enter both the UNSC archives as well as the future site known as the Museum of Humanity.

The following files describe the real life and death situations surrounding the events of one of humanities darkest hours. Though many of the men and women who are mentioned here did not survive the various engagement we can honor their memory by remembering what they went through in the service of protecting humanity.

As one famous man said "We can only go forward when we have realized where we have been." History let the author of these words go but I do not intend to let these events pass into legend.

I will continue my collection as long as new reports arrive at my desk but I hope to finish this collection before the completion of the museum.


	2. Beginning of the End

/inquiry

-UNSC RECORDS-

-

-

-//Classified Material//- ONI Code 328A

-

--

_Password accepted._

-Handshake Established.-

**File X/14592**

Collection of files retrieved after the 2nd Battle of New Mombasa. Files retrieved by AI Cicero under direct orders of ONI. Section 24.

**UNSC RECORDS**

UNSC Field Report: PFC Tim Gellir

UNSC Date: Unknown. 2552 (Day 7)

Location: Unknown. Somewhere near New Mombasa

-It's very quiet now. All the guns have stopped there's no more yelling or shouting or blood curling screams. The rattling in my teeth finaly stopped and the wound in my shoulder has started burning again. Medic passed me by with a quick scan and said to tough it out and immediately went off to some of the far worse cases at the site. Finaly did an ammo check and found out why my rifle had stopped firing yesterday. The whole barrel had melted down during the fighting and I just realized. There was nothing left but smoke and dust and blood.

-We fought for so long, so many engagements so much death. But I can say this, never did we stop, never did we give quarter. Of course our enemy would have none for us during that fight. We died to live but so many here lived to die…

End Transmission.

Transmission between Major Wells and Sgt Major Kitovanich

Wells- How many bottlenecks have we managed to hold?

Kitov- Last reported Three. One at the east trenches, one at the canyon entrance and one at the city square.

Wells- And you told me last the one at the city square is the one receiving the brunt of the attack?

Kitov- Correct. I've had Gaia running attack scenarios and she believes that if the Covenant attack their in force again than the marines will not be able to hold.

Wells- Send some men from 3rd squad to reinforce as many as they can spare and get them to the square until we figure out how we can eliminate that bottleneck.

Kitov- I don't know how many more men we can shuttle troops back and forth. I'm reviewing the field reports and most squads are in bad enough shape as it is. One sergeant reports that his entire squad has had to take up using Covenant weaponry due to lack of ammunition.

Wells-Huuugh. How can we lead this defense without all the assets. Where the hell are Keyes and the Chief?

Kitov- No sign ever since last week.

Wells. Dammit, well I just got a alert from Admiral Hood to get him up to date on groundside activity. He's not gonna like this.

Kitov-When did Hood ever like anything to do with the Covenant.

Wells-Yeah alright Seargant you have your orders make sure those bottlenecks stay in the hands of the marines. We're not giving one more inch to those bastards you hear me.

Kitov- Yes sir Major.

_//END OF TRANSMISSION//_

File TkGyV100432

_Coded Flash Transmission_

Origin point: 12th Fleet Command Vessel _Triumph_

To. Fleet Admiral Tenray

From. Fleet Admiral Harper.

Janel,

We can't just pretend that we don't have a situation here. We loose 40 ships in less than an hour and Hood orders the _In Amber Clad_ out on a ghost chase with the Master Chief on board. Anyway I heard they moved you up to the _Gallant II_, Joseph would have been proud of you, they all would have been proud. Good luck with your new command. I hope when this is all over that me and you can sit down and have a moments peace like old times.

//End File//


End file.
